Talk:First Flight
Yeah!! *smiles a very creepy well-known smile* -Leaf *runs away* Hah hah jk XD *comes back* *giggles* You'll never guess what happens next! Forests are life 12:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Poor Cinderstripe.. :.( --Dragonrider4life 13:20, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree. --Da Twizard of Oz 13:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Crowpaw as Medicne cat? -Dragonrider4life 15:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Why not? Hawkpaw told him he shouldn't be a warrior apprentice. Forests are life 15:26, October 11, 2009 (UTC) True -Dragonrider4life 15:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) CROWPAW? I'm sorry, but CROWPAW??!!?? --Da Twizard of Oz 20:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't like it? I thought it would be nice for him- he'll be good at it. And some cat had to volunteer, or ThunderClan wouldn't have a medicine cat. And, besides, he was angry at Ravenpaw and he thought he wouldn't be a good warrior and Hawkpaw told him - in a way - that he should do it. Crowpaw seems a bit rude to be a Medicine Cat... Rain Drops Fallin' on my Head 22:02, October 14, 2009 (UTC) And what about Jayfeather? Is he not rude? I think he is. Crowpaw is kind of like Crowfeather, in my opinion. He'll get nicer... eventually. Forests under sky 23:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I hope he gets nicer... Rain Drops Fallin' on my Head 00:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) He will... eventually. *laughs evilly* Forests under sky 20:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I really like this story Forestpaw, in fact, ALL your stories! I wonder why Ravenpaw was twiching. -Heroes The Solar Eclipse 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) AWWWW! Thanks, Leafwhisker! That really made my day. And I LOVE your stories! Hawkpaw was twitching while Ravenpaw was having a dream... or more likely... a flashback. *acts mysterious* Forests under sky 12:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Forestpaw! :D Oh I thought Ravenpaw was twitching. I wonder what the flashback was maybe when Cinderstripe died. Heroes The Solar Eclipse 12:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Contest Contest here! Forests under sky 15:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Confused Wait, I thought that Waterheart was a Twoleg, not a cat 'cause your books are saying that her father was Brackenclaw. I thought that she was a Twoleg!!! Since when did Twolegs have cat parents?? I'm totally confused! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] I, erm, needed a special connection between WH and BS, so I made them father and daughter. Her parents could of taken the DNA or something... and then taken the daughter cat and killed it and then Waterheart escaped her real parents and Brackenclaw didn't realize... and of course Waterheart didn't know. Sorry for the confusion, I should clear that up in writing in the story. Or something. Or they can read this- lol! And Waterheart is a cat most of the time but when her Clan requires it (Mudstar, Snakepaw's rescue, teaching her kits...) then she'll transform. So, yeah. Sorry again. 4 the 4est! 19:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC)